Total Pokemon updates and extras
by Cyber Silver
Summary: This is what I'll use to inform you guys and girls about what I'm planning for my TPTV and possible future seasons
1. Y u no upload?

Hey guys! I've decided to take a page from Fuzzboy8888. How? Bye creating a update/extras thingy!

If you haven't noticed by my lack of uploads, I haven't been uploading due to a couple of reasons

 ** _reason 1_** **:** I have been having trouble finding time to actually sit down and write what I need to write. But don't worry, I'm still working on Total Pokémon TV's next chapter! And trust me, it's going to be longer in order to make up for lost time.

 ** _reason 2_** **:** A lotof things is going on in my life. Such as chorus, taking care of my baby brother, and upcoming school (I'm home school, so I have no idea when Mom will make me start)

 **reason 3:** Procrastination. I admit, I procrastinate. We all do it from time to time.

 **reason 4:** writing is hard sometimes! Even the best of writers get stuck in a rut. It's even worse when you only have a tablet to work with.

Well I hope this clears somethings up! And if it didn't, oh well. _/(^^)\\_


	2. A preview and a possible Q&A

**Hello guys and girls! You have all been patient waiting for me to do the next chapter of Total Pokémon: TV, so I decided to make a little preview of the chapter. I'm a little further in production from this point, so I do have more then just what's below.**

 _ ***000***_

Crow was flying around the island to find anything interesting. But instead he found a small portion of the forest area that was void of trees. He decided to land so he can investigate. Upon closer inspection, he saw a lot of tree stumps, and a Pawniard going towards a tree at full speed, eventually knocking it down.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Crow asked Slade.

Slade turned to look at the Honchkrow, he had a wild look in his eyes "PUNCHING WOOD!" he yelled in excitement as he continued to punch the next tree.

Crow had a worried look on his face "Ok… did anyone else come by? By chance?" He asked "I _really need to make an alliance."_ He thought to himself.

Slade stopped for a second before continuing "Skyler walked by earlier. She went that way." He said pointing to the direction with his wood-thirsty appendages.

Crow flew off in that direction. After a few minutes of searching he found the Braixen he was looking for, which was sitting on a tree. "Hey! What'cha doin' up there?" He asked, landing on a thick branch just by Skyler's.

Skyler gave him an indifferent look before coldly answering "None of your business."

Crow was slightly annoyed by the caustic reply, all he was trying to do was talk to people so he can know if she or others wanted to create with him a small group or not. He didn't care if they were on the same team or not "come on! I just wanna talk."

Skyler jumped down from the tree, looking quite nonchalant about Crow's prospects "Fine, what is it? And please, make it quick."

"I was wondering if you would be interested in joining an alliance with me." The dark-flying type proposed his plan.

"No." The Braixen simply replied, turning around and as nonchalantly as before, walking away.

"Oh, come on! Why not?" Crow flew down the tree and asked, catching up to her so they could continue the conversation.

"One: we're on different teams, two: I don't like you, and three: I work alone. Now please leave me alone. I've been told that I have a short temper, so I wouldn't want to be close when I go off if I were you." she warned Crow, not bothering to turn around and sounding quite annoyed.

The Honchkrow quickly flew in front of her "One: we could exchange helpful information between each other, two: no one really likes me anyway so that means nothing, and three: that's gonna have to change if you want your team to keep you in. So tell me, is that enough to convince you?"

Skyler rested the paws on her hips and sighed "I'll think about it."

Crow, since he achieved a more creative and useful answer, smiled "That's all I ask."

 _ ***000***_

 **as you can tell, I'm trying to build some of the characters that weren't able to develop really last chapter, or didn't get a lot of scene time.**

 **As for the Q &A, i maybe do it if a get, let's see, 5 or more good question. Either review or PM me your questions. It's a good way for you guys to know I'm still alive, and for me to know that you guys are reading my stuff. (PS: I am aware of the fact that this is technically not allowed on so don't be surprised if this gets taken down)**

 **Till next time. BYE!**


	3. Plans and new image

Hello guys! Today I'll let you know what the heck is going on.

If you haven't noticed that currently there is a lack of uploads from me and pretty much most of the community. You could blame it on school, but the truth is, writing is hard! I probably sound like a broken record, but it's just the truth. I am in what you might call a "writers block" or a "funk". I can't think of how to continue what work that I have already started. Don't worry! I'm still working TPTV, but I think I need a break. And that's why im going to do a little work on my other project 'The Adventures of Lemon and Lime's or 'TALL' for short. So if you haven't, go check it out!

Now that that's out of the way, let's talk covers! Just in case you haven't already seen it, I made a logo for TPTV and it's not half bad! But that doesn't change the fact that I made a contest. And just in case you skip the **bold letters like this** at the end of What a Wipeout! you would know that the thing was you created what you think the logo should look like then make it, you would be featured on the upcoming special thanks on my profile, and be able to make up a challenge that would be used in the series. Needless to say no one sent anything, so I toke matters into my own hands. But my offer still stands, if anyone can think of a better logo, they can do what was listed earlier.

 **The rules are: if you can create or at least think of a better cover, you can either send me the link, or comment or PM my your idea for a chance to win!**

So what do you guys think? You think this break idea is a good or a bad? Or if you have any questions _not_ related this update let me know so I can put in the possible Q&A I might do. Well, see you guys later! BYE!


	4. Friend in need

Hello everyone! I'm alive, YAY! But I'm afraid that is all the good things that I'm going to tell you guys...

You see, I have a friend on a different site named Bubbles. She is very sweet despite all of the bad stuff that happened to her. I would tell you what happened, but she requested that I don't share. Heck, she doesn't even want me telling others about it in general! But she needs the support.

She's on the brink of suicide...

Depressing, right? She has been...well, let's just say she was sexily harassed by someone. Now I don't know the details, but I can tell it's bad. She is just so nice. Whenever I ask "how are you?"

She replies with "don't worry about me, I'm more interested about how you feel"

That masquerade end quickly though. Guys, she is broken, and in need of help! That's why I'm here.

All you need to do is get this hashtag trending on Twitter #DontPopBubbles

Tweet it, than tweet about someone you know that has either been sexily harassed, has suicidal thoughts, or has committed suicide. And use the #DontPopBubbles. I can't because I don't have a Twitter sadly.

And most importantly pray for her. Even if you're a believer or not, it still counts.

Thanks for taking your time to read this. Bye


End file.
